


He heals the brokenhearted

by Istra_Faemore



Series: Soulmate Bound [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: He heals thr brokenhearted and binds up their wounds - Psalm 147:3In which Gabriel, Michael and Raphael have wordss





	

Gabriel sat on the bed, warily watching Michael and Raphael as they lingered in the doorway. He was well aware of the fact that they might hold it against them that he’d pounded them into a hole not so long ago. He hated feeling unsure, uncertain and cleared his throat before opening his mouth to find words once. Twice. Three times.

Yeah he had none. He didn’t know what to say to them. Instead, he held his head in his hands and sighed. It was different when they were in Heaven. Then, it had been to get their little one’s relationship back on track with the older two archangels, and so Gabriel could play the part to aid that. Now, on the other hand, now they were alone and there was no Castiel shaped buffer. 

All his feelings came back to the forefront and he couldn’t decide if he was leaning towards loving his brothers or hating them for what they did. He had promised, though, to try to forgive. It was a _lot_ to forgive, though. 

“Gabriel,” Michael began. He sensed the movement before Michael’s hands covered his. “I dislike seeing you like this. Not smiling.”

“What have I smile about, Michael?” Gabriel asked in a small voice. He tilted his head so he could peek through his fingers at Michael. He felt small, very small. And young. And he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because the largest part of him wanted his older brothers to gather him in their arms, their wings wrapped round him promising that all forgotten, that his absence is forgiven. 

“Don’t do this to yourself, Gabriel.” Raphael stroked his hair. “We have done a terrible thing to you, to Castiel. And we will make amends, but none of this is your fault. You were the voice of reason and we stopped listening to you, disregarding your voice when Father banned you from choosing a side in the war. It was unsurprising you left.”

“Unsurprising? That is _all_ you have to say?” Gabriel looked up incredulously. “I was _broken_ , Michael! You _shattered_ me. You and Raphael and Lucifer and yes, even the Fallen! I _told_ you and _told_ you and I could see where it was all going. I haven’t had anything to truly smile about since Castiel barrelled into our garden. Sure, I’ve amused myself and—why do you think I kept playing the Trickster?” Gabriel was nearly shouting by now and _dammit_ he wanted to be quiet and not cause Castiel any worry because he would give him that disappointed tilt-y face that he was so good at. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice, Grace clamped down so tight that he could barely feel the other two archangels. “I wanted to try to be happy again. I wanted to remember what it was like to really smile. But even if I had stayed in Heaven, I _still_ wouldn’t have been happy. Do you think I would have let you do what you had to Castiel? I would have told him the truth and followed him where he went.” He was actually surprised to feel the tears rolling down his face and startled when Raphael grabbed him round the shoulders, Grace slip-sliding into him, coaxing his into opening into an embrace

“Gabriel,” he breathed into the youngest archangel’s hair. 

Gabriel sighed, and looked up. “I was so close to forgetting who I was, who I _am_. I was sliding down a deep and dark hole and I was going full tilt at a run uncaring. Then Castiel.” He chuckled. It was always Castiel with them; as young as he is, he could always make the archangels do as he wished. 

Michael smiled ruefully. “Do you remember the time he wanted to feel the stars against his wings and you had to take him into space to do so?”

“ _Which_ time?” Gabriel had never been able to resist Castiel’s demands and that was one of the reasons why, when he left, he had avoided Castiel completely until he accidentally decided he would play tricks on the vessels to get them to play their roles so that one way or the other it would be over and he could...

...he actually didn’t have any plans for anything after the apocalypse regardless of who won. 

And now? Now that the apocalypse had been shut down completely, Gabriel wasn’t entirely certain which way was up.

“Castiel saved me; this little angel who lost faith in Heaven, in his brothers, still had faith that He didn’t want the apocalypse. This small, young angel who fell – literally – into our lives _still had faith_ that he was doing the right thing. That faith never waived, not even when he stood against the brothers who raised him, not even when those brothers smote him. It’s _amazing_. And he _saved_ me. He showed me who I was, he showed me his love for me that had never faded even after my betrayal and abandonment.” 

“Castiel was always the better of us.” 

Michael sat next to him and sighed. “Yes, he was. I missed him. I missed _you_ , Gabriel. We both did. It was far too quiet without you and Lucifer.”

“Mickey,” Gabriel almost sobbed full of longing. “Mikey, I don’t know that I could ever go back. If that is what you wanted to ask me.”

“It was,” Raphael said softly. “But have no fear, we will stay with you for as long as you wish. And you could show us this world that captivated you so. We want to see what you fought for.”


End file.
